The purpose of this proposal is to provide and evaluate different levels of psychological treatment services for elementary-aged children who have recently sustained a moderate or severe closed head injury (CHI) and who are at significant risk of developing chronic emotional and behavioral problems. We propose to intervene and provide psychological services to these children within the context of an ongoing "transitional" day classroom program which is tailored to each child's unique cognitive and academic needs. The treatments proposed are guided by social ecology and family systems perspectives. The study utilizes an additive model of intervention to address the primary question of whether a child-focused or a child and family-focused treatment model is more effective in containing, or ameliorating, the emotional disorders of children with CHI. A between-groups (including nontreated contrast group) experimental design using a repeated-measure assessment model, which will evaluate the child's and family's psychological status, will address the effectiveness of the intervention.